Individual computers are commonly connected together in networks. The network connections facilitate communications between the individual computers and also allow processing tasks to be distributed to the individual computers. Various other processing devices may be connected in a network along with one or more computers. For example, a network may connect several individual computers, communications devices, environmental systems, and security systems. As the term is used in this disclosure, a "network" shall comprise any arrangement of processing devices in which the individual devices or systems are adapted to communicate with each other. A network may include individual computers, such as individual personal computers for example, along with other devices which include a processor.
A network requires a management system for managing communications between the individual devices included in the network and for managing processes distributed throughout the network. A network management system may also manage software associated with the individual devices or systems included in the network. In order to manage the network, the network management system may require constant access to the individual devices or systems which are included in the network. This access allows the network management system to perform functions on the individual devices or systems. Thus, the individual devices included in the network preferably remain in an operational state at all times, ready to process instructions from the network management system.
Although individual devices included in a network may be required to remain in an operational state at all times, leaving individual network devices continuously in a fully operational state can raise certain operational problems. Leaving all network devices operational and fully powered may result in unnecessary wear on certain components of the individual devices or systems. Also, leaving each device in a fully operational state is wasteful in terms of energy usage. Although some computer systems may include components which may be powered down or placed in a standby state by software instruction, these systems commonly place various components in a standby state only after a predetermined period of non-use.